Individuals who use contact lenses must regularly perform the task of placing a contact lens onto each eye. The most common method of inserting a contact lens involves placing a contact lens on the fingertip, properly positioning the contact lens on the fingertip in front of the eye, and placing the contact lens on top of the eye while keeping the eyelids open.
There are numerous drawbacks to this method. It is often difficult to correctly position the contact lens in front of the receiving eye. When the finger supporting the contact lens is brought close to the eye, there is a loss of focus and the image of the finger obscures the image of the lens. Moreover, the traditional method of inserting contact lens often requires the use of both hands: the finger of one hand to support and insert the contact lens onto the eye and the fingers of the other hand to prop open the eyelids of the receiving eye. Accordingly, good manual dexterity and coordination is required for the successful insertion of the contact lens onto the eye.
In view of the difficulties with respect to the proper positioning and insertion of contact lens, it is not surprising that many people are discouraged from wearing contact lens and instead choose to wear eye glasses. There are numerous devices that are directed to the handling and insertion of contact lens onto the wearer's eyes. However, there exists a need for a device that also provides stable, accurate and reproducible positioning and insertion of the contact lens onto the eyes.
The very same problems described above with respect to the placement and insertion of contact lens also arise in connection with the administration of medication onto the eyes. It is very difficult to accurately place medication, such as eye drops or creams, onto one's own eye. This is particularly true for the elderly and for people who have shaky hands. Contamination of the medication must also be avoided by preventing the medication container from contacting the eye or the surrounding tissues. There is thus a need for a device that provides accurate and reproducible application of medication and other objects onto the eyes.